Solution-based all-additive printing processes may be used to enable low-cost fabrication of electronic devices on a large-area flexible substrate. Such printing processes generally offer several advantages, including fast prototyping with on-demand custom device and patterning devices at low temperatures, and may also apply to a broad range of applications for electronic device manufacture.
Demand continues to drive improvements to fabricate faster, smaller, and lower-cost devices having a higher integrated circuit density. Many of these printing processes use organic semiconductors such as organic thin-film transistors (TFTs), which have low electron or hole mobility. Because of this low mobility, the desired device performance requires a large ratio of the TFT channel width to channel length.